mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Memoria-Pi/Archive
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page This archive currently contains }} bytes.. Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuki Kaai (Nakao) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Damesukekun (Talk) 20:11, September 17, 2011 :Okay, thanks! Memoria-Pi 20:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Newly Created Pages Please remember to link a newly created page to the author's article. If the author is not here, start a new page and I'll build the article. Damesukekun 09:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Memoria-Pi 21:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Translation Sorry but 利用 or 使用 means "use", not "redistribution." Redistribution is 再配布 (sometimes 配布) in Japanese. Damesukekun 06:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. Probably shouldn't trust those online translators. Memoria-Pi 20:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Minor tweak to the infobox, it now automatically sizes images at 250px. However, it can still be adjusted. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the heads up! Memoria-Pi 19:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Readme Help I prepared a Japanese-English database of the common words in readme texts. Check each usage rule with the list when creating a new page. Damesukekun 13:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :This is really helpful! Thank you! Memoria-Pi 17:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Other I want to apologize for leaving a comment on your other note when this all started. I wasn't trying to attack you. I was acting out of anguish and I'm sorry!! ~ CSE :No no no, I knew you weren't trying to attack me. To be honest, I was very confused when this whole thing began. If I hadn't discovered that comment on deviantART, none of this would have happened. I... killed the cat out of curiousity, I guess. Emotions can really take over our thinking when certain things happen. :c Memoria-Pi 20:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to clear the air with you, I know my posts can be super aggressive, and I'm sorry for all the grief I caused you!! ~ CSE Q: Did you want to ask O Herman or Damesukekun for admin rights? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :No. I went to O Herman yesterday because of Kellysinaga since he had an issue with her on UTAwiki. |D; Memoria-Pi 20:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::lol, I was literally asking you if you wanted the admin rights, since you are an active contributor and rather trusting. ::Since like, besides me, the three others go MIA half the time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:18, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Never been an admin before, but I'm afraid I Might abuse it. XD;; Memoria-Pi 23:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just seems the extra tools will help, such as file and page renaming, you can then delete it without me doing so. Well, think about it, if not it's no problem ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Really? Sounds good to me! XD Memoria-Pi 22:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admins Alright, I'll see if I can get O Herman or Damesukekun to respond. ^_^ Without Daniru17 being active on this wiki, you seem to be a good choice for this moment. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Okay ^^ Memoria-Pi 00:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm rather getting my time tied up with Vocaloid Pilipinas, Damesuke both has a teacher job and Twindrill occupying his time. ::If you can do the job, your admin status is fine with me. Hell, had to promote another guy back in UTAU wiki for the same reason. O Herman 17:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, so this happened before? Yikes :c Yeah, looks like we need some hands around here. Memoria-Pi 22:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent) Congrats to Memoria-Pi. If you need to know the basics tools of a sysop, (see) . And if you have suggestions that will effect the wiki and its contributors as a whole, please contact me or the other admins to discuss first, or create a topic in the blog or forums. So I know what is going on. This is especially important when it comes to the blacklist, rules, and blocking users. Though right now nothing seems to be happening. ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Memoria-Pi 22:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) - Re:Green name You get it by adding the name to the MediaWiki hilite. I did it the other day, but it didn't work for some reason, I'll try it again. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sora Amaha http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ7nVwYCJJE Apparently Sora Amaha has become an UTAU voice by Lon. I thought it was fake at first but then Koshitsuki made an MMD drama with the Sora Amaha-type LON model included on NicoNicoDouga featuring this exact voice, only with talking instead of singing. EDIT: Damn I forgot to log in Vanakita 21:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Then Type Lon would fall under UTAU, but the rest of the Sora models go under original since that's ISAO's character. I didn't see her registered on the UTAU wiki but I guess that's because you have to buy the magazine (Windows 100%) in order to get the CV and VCV voicebanks... I admit, I was skeptic too. It's a real headscratcher. x_x; Memoria-Pi 21:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ture, true. I beleive this is the best choice as well. The utau wiki generally lacks pages for some of NicoNicoDouga's Utaus. Sora is probably one of them. :Vanakita 07:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Might have to do that for Deodorant Fairy NOL, too. After her model was released through Windows100%, the official site (DeoFairyNol) released an UTAU voicebank for her. Deodorant mascot gets an upgrade. x_x Memoria-Pi 02:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) About intro on model being available You think I should internal link that information to the Glossary instead of just posting the original download link; like MediaFire for example. Since there is a deviantART page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :That'd be a good idea. The DevART page already links to the MediaFire download anyway. Memoria-Pi 13:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Bunai comments =_= I still can't get your name to highlight. I am not sure what is wrong. I'll keep working at it though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think the machine is broken .3.; Memoria-Pi 22:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Woo, it's working now... :Not sure why, but it works lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it was a bug, but yay! Memoria-Pi 17:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Are the model creators posting the new location of their models on their site or NND? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Those who have no sites edited their NND videos with updated links. I had to verify through Mikudance.info. The list is all here http://mikudance.info/loda-jp.html Memoria-Pi 01:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) But yeah, with Loda closed, some of the models that have not been uploaded to the new accounts as a result of being abandoned (such as old models) may have to be classified as "Discontinued." Memoria-Pi 01:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Roco I'm about to upload pictures of Roco's models, but I'm just stuck in a circle of curiousity if I should add his Russia model or not, because it was made with 3D Custom Girl. I saw on his Twitter that he made a new one from scratch. Guns don't kill people. I DO. 00:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Memoria-Pi 22:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Le welcome c: Thank you for the warm welcome! I'll be sure to contact you if anything comes up! <3